


fit the circle

by murdocked



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art School, Chatting & Messaging, First Meetings, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocked/pseuds/murdocked
Summary: excerpts from the group chat of hell's kitchen's biggest fools/artists as they try to survive college.(very very brief mentions of late-night food cravings, gun control, the gender binary, and poor sleep schedules. art is rarely discussed.)





	fit the circle

**Author's Note:**

> just in case it gets confusing, here's a heads up for how i view everyone  
matt (robin hood) as a hotheaded painter  
foggy (rapunzel) as an obnoxious graphic design major  
karen (rajah) as a badass sculpture major  
frank as an impulsive photo and film major
> 
> title is from "avalanche" from bring me the horizon, which has nothing to do w this fic but def seems like something the daredevil gang would listen to

**_[group chat: rararo]_**

**rapunzel:**

good fucking morning how r yall doin today

**rajah:**

foggy it’s 3am

**rapunzel:**

and?

**rajah:**

go to SLEEP

why are u even awake

**rapunzel:**

bc im gay and can’t read the time

also i forgot to render my fucking logo animation so i woke up in a sweat to do it before my morning studio

why are You awake, miss page?

**rajah:**

im literally about to go to sleep

i had to stay up to make sure my clay didn’t explode in the oven

**rapunzel:**

oh thats actually totally valid

**robin hood:**

Karen stop talking and go to bed

Foggy stop talking and work so you can go to bed

**rapunzel:**

wait a second

hey now mister

why are YOU awake

**robin hood:**

Shading on apple feels wrong

Need to fix before crit

**rapunzel:**

matt ure definitely hysterical, uve probably been sitting in front of ur canvas for like five hrs straight

im sure ur apple is fine

also u literally have plenty of time, ur crit is at like. 6pm

go the fuck to sleep

**robin hood:**

Hypocrite

**rapunzel:**

matt

cmon

**rajah:**

matt don’t be a brat

u know u need ur beauty sleep

**robin hood:**

Ugh

Sleep is for the weak

**rapunzel:**

sleep is for humans who want to function properly and survive

and for people who Don’t want to get beat up by their friends

get some rest matt

**robin hood:**

Fine

Will work for an hour more at most

**rajah:**

MATT

**robin hood:**

Fine

Fifty minutes

**rajah:**

…

**robin hood:**

Forty five minutes

**rajah:**

……….

**robin hood:**

Thirty minutes

?

**rajah:**

thats acceptable

but no more than that

**rapunzel:**

rt

go sleep karen, ill keep an eye on matt

**rajah:**

u better

gn losers

**robin hood:**

Good night

**rapunzel:**

gn!!

ok matt

its been ten minutes, that means u got 20 left

**robin hood:**

Okay

**rapunzel:**

10 minutes left

**robin hood:**

Done for now

Will sleep and work on it more later

**rapunzel:**

good!!!

if u want i can totally pop by after my classes tmrw to check it out n like. offer advice or smthn

im completely free anytime after like 3ish?

**robin hood:**

That would be very nice

Thank you fog

**rapunzel:**

no problem man

now go get some shut eye and ill see you later

**robin hood:**

Okay

Text me when you get out of class

**rapunzel:**

u know it

now Good Night Fool

**robin hood:**

Good night Foggy

—

**rapunzel:**

**@rajah **i want u to know matt was being a DUMBASS about his painting

“”oh these lines are off.. the angles don’t feel right idk””

meanwhile he’s pouting at a fucking renaissance MASTERPIECE and sadly poking at some of the paint

**rajah:**

matt u absolute fool

i hate you

(im kidding i love you)

URE TOO MUCH OF A PERFECTIONIST

**robin hood:**

Foggy stop selling me out

Also no I’m a realist

I just want to create acceptable work

**rapunzel:**

ur work is way past acceptable

its literally incredible

the way u choose color values makes me want to Sing and prance around campus ok

**rajah:**

honestly yeah

ure beyond talented my dude i literally love ur art so much

**robin hood:**

...

Thank you guys

**rapunzel:**

of course u fool

glad we’ve come to an agreement!

**rajah:**

btw foggy how did ur crit go? did ur prof like ur project?

**rapunzel:**

oh no he absolutely hated it

but the ppl in my class liked it so… lol

**rajah:**

oh im sorry abt ur prof :(

**rapunzel:**

nah its nbd im just hoping he’ll be lenient w the grading

or mb that hearing my class talk abt it made him like it more

**rajah:**

:’) fingers crossed

**robin hood:**

I hope so

Karen how is your modeling midterm going?

**rajah:**

good! only one or two figures cracked last night so i dont think i have to make any more

im adding an extra layer of paint on some of them bc for some reason my green paint decided to fuck off in the oven

but i should honestly be done in like. an hour or so

**rapunzel:**

oh hell yeah

**robin hood:**

Do you guys want to go out to eat tonight

In honor of being done with our major midterms

**rajah:**

yes PLEASE

**rapunzel:**

matt u already know id be down u dont even have to ask

**robin hood:**

Awesome

I’ll let you guys know when I get out of my evening critique

**rajah:**

its over at like 8 right?

**robin hood:**

Yeah

**rajah:**

foggy and i can just wait for u outside ur class then

i was gonna drag someone along to check out the displays by monroe anyways so we can just do that while ure in class

**robin hood:**

If you don’t mind then yeah that works

**rapunzel:**

fucking epic

—

**robin hood:**

Got exempt from critique today because my landscape professor doesn't think I'm capable of contributing anything to class discussion

:)

Either of you want to come with me to the gym and hold the punching bag still while I pretend it's my professor

?

**rajah:**

i would but im scared ull punch me instead

not sure i could even hold the bag steady for u bro

**@rapunzel **are u free? i think the two of us combined might be able to do it

**rapunzel:**

oh yeah

love seeing that good ol murdock aggression

see u guys there in 10

—

**rajah:**

btw can one of u grab me one of those low cal ice cream pints

thanks xx

**rapunzel:**

ma'am we told u we're only going to grab an hdmi cable

**rajah:**

yeah but after u guys left i got hungry

and ur kitchen is a mess :////

**rapunzel:**

ugh

wait like twenty minutes

matt's hungry too so he wants to just get pizza

**rajah:**

oh yesss

can we go out to that place w the hipster lighting

**rapunzel:**

hhh fine

only bc matt says it's close to his apt

—

**rapunzel:**

i need this person to be my new best friend

**rajah:**

no i call dibs

**rapunzel:**

NO

**robin hood:**

Stop

**rapunzel:**

ure just jealous that we can type under the table and get away w it

while u suffer in silence, unable to stake ur claim

**rajah:**

DJSKLFJDS

at least he remembered to keep his headphones in

so he can listen to our texts

or more importantly

listen to me winning frank as my new best friend

**rapunzel:**

NOOOOOOOOO

arent they too edgy for you, miss page?

**rajah:**

no eboys r all the rage rn

a bit too tough love for u though, arent they?

**rapunzel:**

Little Do You Know, I Thrive Under Tough Love

**robin hood:**

I hate you guys

**rajah:**

aha! so he learns how to whisper into his speech-to-text!

**robin hood:**

You’re the worst

Why can’t you two just be normal around new people

**rapunzel:**

we’re being SO normal rn

**robin hood:**

…

**rajah:**

omg

hearing u whisper “ellipses, send” into ur mic is the new highlight of my life

**rapunzel:**

anw the point is!! we’re totally normal and frank is definitely going to want to join our lil ragtag gang

**robin hood:**

Doubtful

Why are you two so desperate to befriend Frank anyways

**rapunzel:**

not to objectify the poor dude but they r Hot

**rajah:**

rt

also,, a photo n film major? yum

**rapunzel:**

cmon page keep it in ur pants

but fr though

opinions on guns r a drawback but at least theyre pretty liberal otherwise

and even the gun stuff is,, somewhat reasonable

**robin hood:**

Doesn’t exactly sound like you two want to be friends with Frank so much as

You know

**rajah:**

perhaps!

also wait foggy r u like ,, anti guns?

**rapunzel:**

i mean yeah

arent you?

**rajah:**

hm

i guess so

**robin hood:**

?

**rajah:**

idk

i used to be like. really pro-gun rights when i was in high school

but gun regulations rn are,, super fucked up

the justifications for having guns just doesnt outweigh its consequences

at least in ~modern day america~

yk?

**rapunzel:**

amen bro

also no offense but like

high school karen being pro gun is like. the most fucking white republican poster girl shit i can think of

im imagining u supporting some country ass vermont senator while he preaches on anti immigration and gun rights

**rajah:**

nooooo ure totally right

ugh i am SO glad tht im past that

and will hopefully continue to grow even further past that

**rapunzel:**

cheers to that one bro

**robin hood:**

Cheers

**rajah:**

lmfao at frank asking if its ok to put their arm around matt???

dhsjkgjskdljfks????????

**rapunzel:**

mom is this real life

im fucking shaking

thats my SON

**rajah:**

i cant tell if ure disgusted or proud

**rapunzel:**

neither can i

—

**rajah:**

got back safe!

ty for an epic night out boys xx

**robin hood:**

LOL

Of course

Glad to hear you got back safe

**rapunzel:**

ditto!

tonight was surprisingly eventful hehe

wouldnt you say so, matt?

**robin hood:**

I guess

?

**rajah:**

sir u were flirting all night

u got their NUMBER

**robin hood:**

I mean we all got their number

It wasn't just for me

**rajah:**

okay but still

there were a lot of heart eyes going on

**robin hood:**

Well the thing is

I couldn't see that

Because

I'm blind

**rapunzel:**

MATT SHUT UP LMFAO

—

**rajah:**

now that we've all officially met w our new acquaintance again

what are we thinking

do we still like them

**robin hood:**

Good

**rajah:**

same

was kind of worried the first time was just a fluke and we wouldn't all actually get along but

frank seems really nice!

**rapunzel:**

nice!!

and yeah same tbh

do we want to...

ask and see about adding frank to our holy gc

**rajah:**

yes!!!!!

**rapunzel:**

matt?

**robin hood:**

Yeah sure

**rajah:**

""yeah sure""

lmfao

**rapunzel:**

don't try to act all casual when we know you're prob super giddy rn

anw matt you should be the one to ask

**robin hood:**

Wait what

Why me

**rajah:**

bruh lol

**rapunzel:**

...

take a wild fucking guess, buddy

**robin hood:**

I'm not responding to that

Whatever I'll go shoot Frank a message right now and I'll let you know what kind of response I get

If Frank hates the idea of it then I'm blaming it on how weird you two are

**rapunzel:**

ill take it

—

**rapunzel:**

now that we have a new friend

we need to come up with another nickname

**rajah:**

ooh

are we trying to think of another “ra” or a “ro”

**robin hood:**

Let’s just come up with a are

Are

The letter are

Fuck

You know what I mean

**rapunzel:**

lmfao yeah

hmmmm

**rajah:**

rumpelstiltskin? lol

**rapunzel:**

cant believe youd try n do frank dirty like that

**rajah:**

im KIDDING

**rapunzel:**

hmmmm uh

roo

lol

**rajah:**

DJSKDJS IMAGINE FRANK AS ROO……

**rapunzel:**

LMFAO

okay hmm

ron stoppable?

**rajah:**

is he even disney

**rapunzel:**

idk but he’s a cartoon  
i thought we were just going for general cartoon charas

**rajah:**

oh i thought we had a disney theme going on

**robin hood:**

I thought it was just fictional characters

Fuck Disney

**rajah:**

yeah thats fair

fuck disney x2

**rapunzel:**

fuck disney x3

**robin hood:**

Also yes Kim Possible is Disney

**rajah:**

hmm not sure if frank has major ron stoppable vibes though

**rapunzel:**

yeah idk

im drawing a blank on any other names

**robin hood:**

Oh come on

What about the best character

?

**rajah:**

whomst

**robin hood:**

Ratatouille of course

**rapunzel:**

OH!!!!!!

**rajah:**

oh HELL YEAH

100% yes

frank is a rat…….

:-D

**rapunzel:**

alright i think its been settled lol

time to add them to the chaos

[**rapunzel **has added a new member to the **rararo**]

[**unknown **has been renamed **ratatouille**]

[group chat: **rararo** has been renamed **rarararo**]

**rapunzel:**

hewwo

**ratatouille:**

what?

**rajah:**

WELCOME TO HELL

—

**robin hood:**

Good fucking afternoon

I got an A on my oil portrait and my professor is letting me use the room tomorrow to take photos for my portfolio

Will have to rent out a camera and enlist help from one of you if ure free and willing

**rajah:**

dude thats fucking epic

honestly i would scream if u made me touch a camera but i can at least b there for moral support

**ratatouille:**

i can help you photograph things if you want? esp since i have my own camera, lol.

also nice job!

**robin hood:**

That would be awesome thank you

!

I was thinking about doing it around 9 if that works for both of you?

**rajah:**

9.... am?

**robin hood:**

Yeah

**rajah:**

ure nuts

sure

**robin hood:**

Maybe if you stopped going to sleep at three in the morning then you would be able to wake up earlier

**rajah:**

>:-0

**ratatouille:**

or, consider: keep going to sleep at 3, but wake up at 6 and then take 20 minute naps throughout the day.

maximize your time awake.

**rajah:**

that sounds terrifying no thank u

i dont have enough power for that

**ratatouille:**

false but valid.

**robin hood:**

^

—

**ratatouille:**

anyways, the rat’s name is remy, so i’m requesting a name change.

being called ratatouille is extremely misleading.

**rapunzel:**

ugh FINE

[**ratatouille **has been renamed **remy**]

[group chat: **rarararo **has been renamed **rararero**]

[group chat: **rararero **has been renamed **rararore**]

[group chat: **rararore** has been renamed **rerararo**]

[group chat: **rerararo **has been renamed **rareraro**]

**rapunzel:**

man idk which way looks right

**rajah:**

i say either rararero or rareraro

**rapunzel:**

hm

**@robin hood**

matt? what do u think

**robin hood:**

It all equally sounds like gibberish

**rapunzel:**

fair enuf

alright frank do u have any opinion on this

**remy:**

no…?

**rapunzel:**

epic

rareraro sounds nice but it also looks like. rare raro

which is confusing

**robin hood:**

Why can’t we change the name entirely

**rajah:**

have u no pride in ur familys name?

cmon matt

**rapunzel:**

if we’re a family who’s who

i call being the stoner son

**rajah:**

im the aunt who moved in w yall after murdering my creepy rich husband

**rapunzel:**

omg

**@remy @robin hood **choose ur fighters

**robin hood:**

I don’t really care

**rajah:**

fine ure the third cousin twice removed or whatever

u got sent away to stay w us for the summer but u decided to stay for the school yr

**@remy **cmon now its just u, time to pick ur poison

**robin hood:**

Hm

**remy:**

uh i’m not sure?

**rajah:**

hmm

**@rapunzel **help me pinpoint franks energy

what sort of character type has frank vibes

**rapunzel:**

uhhhhh

tough city kid who lives next door and comes by to help fix our sinks n cables n shit

like free maintenance, and u stay over a lot bc we offer u food as compensation

**robin hood:**

LOL

**rajah:**

oh hell yeah

**remy:**

fair.

where are the adults in this situation though?

**rajah:**

im the adult

**remy:**

let me rephrase.

where are the reliable guardians in this situation?

**rajah:**

HEY

**rapunzel:**

LMFAO

**robin hood:**

What a nice family we have

:)

—

**rajah:**

sos

it's so windy outside and i just got done using the kiln

my hands are so fucking dry im scared

does anyone have lotion

**remy:**

i have some, but it's vanilla scented so i hope that's fine.

also what's a kiln?

**rajah:**

wow u photo n film kids r so blissfully ignorant

it's the hellhole we sculpture majors use so our clay can Get Baked

anw yeah thatd b awesome!!! i usually use vanilla or lavender scented lotion anw bc theyre less irritable for matt lol

where are u? i can meet u real quick to steal some of that good life saving stuff

**remy:**

oh interesting.

i'm outside the medical library on one of the benches.

**rajah:**

hell yeah

—

**rapunzel:**

this gc name is too confusing

frank im demoting you

[**remy **has been renamed **ratatouille**]

[group chat: **rareraro **has been renamed **rarararo**]

**rapunzel:**

there

**ratatouille:**

slander...

**robin hood:**

I think this would actually be considered libel

**ratatouille:**

wow. fine.

i'm being betrayed by my own boyfriend i see.

**robin hood:**

Okay

And what about it

**ratatouille:**

nothing, i guess.

**rapunzel:**

wait pause

what

**robin hood:**

?

**rapunzel:**

frank

ur WHAT

**ratatouille:**

huh?

**rapunzel:**

BRUH

BRUHHHH

HJDGHKDNHFHDJ

sorry matt

had to keyboard smash

are yall?

um??

**robin hood:**

?

:)

**rapunzel:**

BRUH

**@rajah **get ur ass over here

im going to lose my mind

**robin hood:**

Okay and

**rapunzel:**

b r o

**ratatouille:**

lol

**rapunzel:**

**@rajah **help im outnumbered

please panic w me

**rajah:**

sorry yes im here whats up

**rapunzel:**

AAH

**rajah:**

wait lemme backread

actually sike no just explain

whats going on who's getting murdered

are one of yall in mortal danger or smthn??

**rapunzel:**

ME

MY SUPPOSED FRIENDSHIP WITH MATT

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN HOW COULD YOU LET ME FIND OUT LIKE THIS

**rajah:**

foggy What

**ratatouille:**

haha

not sure why i didn't expect him to react like this.

**robin hood:**

I thought you did and that's why you said it

LOL

**rajah:**

are yall just gonna make me backread or what

can someone pls just explain whats going on

**rapunzel:**

i cant even say it

[img attachment]

look at this screenshot and weep

**rajah:**

AHHASBGKABSHGBDKSJHFKDSHGKJS

OHGMDNYGUHDSKLGKSHDLFJKS

—

**rajah:**

so yeah like the gender binary has its issues but to completely abolish systems of gender where we are rn as a society would be rlly harmful and ignorant to trans folks

**robin hood:**

Okay that's totally fair and I agree but at what point do you think we as a society would be able to remove gender restrictions entirely

Or would we always live under these gender roles

Because I don't think it would be possible to just absolve ourselves of gendered standards and norms

**rajah:**

hmm yeah i get what ure saying

lemme sit on that and ill dm u whenever i think of something, bc theres def a lot more i wanna say abt this but i need to word it in my head first

**robin hood:**

Yeah sounds good

**ratatouille:**

you guys amaze me.

**rajah:**

oh u havent even seen matt and foggy properly go at it before, the two of them r INTENSE

**ratatouille:**

no, i watched them argue over the role of white men in encouraging minority narratives in literature.

a very specific topic...

**robin hood:**

That wasn't arguing

Foggy and I don't argue we just share opinions and talk it out like good friends

**rajah:**

wtf kind of lies are u trying to spread

yall argue constantly

also frank unless one of them gets either genuinely pissed or genuinely sad, then u havent seen them truly go all in

**ratatouille:**

in that case, i'll look forward to witnessing it someday.

**@robin hood **don't keep me waiting too long, lol.

**rajah:**

Why Are You Encouraging Them To Fight

**ratatouille:**

hmm.

1 bc it'd be fun

2 i want to see what other oddly specific topics they can debate over

3 it's nice to see both of them respond to each other

4 i like it when matt lets loose.

:-)

**rajah:**

.......

fair enuf!

**robin hood:**

:'0

—

**rapunzel:**

alert alert alert

sitting on matt and trying to lock him inside his room someone come help

**ratatouille:**

whose place are you at? i just got out of class.

**rapunzel:**

his

**ratatouille:**

otw.

**rajah:**

on break rn so i cant come but

whats going on??

**rapunzel:**

one of the adjunct profs was asking matt if he painted abstract

bc his options are.... "limited"

and "life must be so hard" and matt is "so brave and inspiring" and "how do you even get your paintbrush on the canvas? hahaha"

and then "wait you can use a phone? how? but you can't see!"

followed by the best question

"are you really blind?"

just general demeaning stuff ig

i didn't even hear all of it but i think somehow it got worse??

anw matt tried to break the dude's nose

**rajah:**

omg

did he actually do it

**rapunzel:**

no i jumped on him

**rajah:**

damn

**rapunzel:**

matt can Not afford any other incidents

at least not when it's still so close to [shudders] The Fashion Show

**rajah:**

oh fuck u r so right

ugh

—

**robin hood:**

If u draw abstract then that means you just don't know how to draw

**rapunzel:**

consider: u have to know the rules and foundations in order to break them

thus abstract artists r actually the best and most knowledgeable

**robin hood:**

Perhaps but why would you choose abstraction over realism

What possible benefits are there

**rajah:**

ok first of all i think there r def some ppl out there who do abstract work bc they cant draw

lol

but foggys right n there r def some rlly good abstact artists

anw abstraction can help a lot depending on the concept of a piece i think

**robin hood:**

But how

**rajah:**

ummm

**@rapunzel **help me out

**rapunzel:**

ok like

1 it adds style

2 dreams or general emotions can be conveyed much better with abstract movements than something super realistic

**robin hood:**

But see

I'd disagree with you on that

**rapunzel:**

hrgh

**@ratatouille **where r u what are ur thoughts

**robin hood:**

Yes I'm curious

**@ratatouille**

**rajah:**

**@ratatouille**

**rapunzel:**

**@ratatouille**

**ratatouille:**

man, what's with all of the notifications?

i was helping one of the kids clean up the dark room so i got held up.

what's up?

**robin hood:**

Abstract art

Thoughts

?

**ratatouille:**

just in general, or?

**robin hood:**

Yes

**ratatouille:**

uh.

it's alright, i guess. i don't really get the appeal personally, but to each their own.

**robin hood:**

Vaguely acceptable answer

**rapunzel:**

thats the most moderate response u couldve given

im surprised u dont have any bolder opinions

**ratatouille:**

nah, i don't really care enough about abstract art to have an opinion on it.

**rajah:**

that's valid!

—

**ratatouille:**

hey **@robin hood **, what are your thoughts on cubism?

**robin hood:**

Bad

**ratatouille:**

Surrealism?

**robin hood:**

Also bad

**rapunzel:**

if its not super representational then he hates it

matt is an art elitist like that

**ratatouille:**

interesting.

**robin hood:**

I’m not an elitist

I’m blind

**rajah:**

hey no worries! u can be both!

**robin hood:**

I’m not an elitist

Imagine that in all caps please

**rajah:**

lmfaooo

**ratatouille:**

why don’t you think you’re an elitist?

**robin hood:**

Art elitists are privileged upper-class white men who act as gatekeepers and put unnecessary standards on art to limit the reach of minority artists

They are assholes

I am a bitch but not an asshole

**rapunzel:**

definitely screenshotting that

matt u may not be rich but ure still a white guy lol

and u def put unnecessary standards on art

**rajah:**

^

unfortunately u… are a white man indeed

**rapunzel:**

art doesn’t have to be realistic to be good yk

**robin hood:**

See you’re right and I’m actually starting to agree with you

However

**rajah:**

oh we’re in for it now

hit us matt

**robin hood:**

I’ve forced myself into hyperrealism as a way to counteract expectations that other people have of me since I’m blind

And I may have internalized a lot of my own feelings towards abstract art and unduly put it on everyone else

TLDR my fear of art inferiority has led me to believe all abstract art is bad art when realistically that is just not true

Trying not to be an elitist but my standards of art were formed by or in reaction to major art elitists

**rapunzel:**

oh interesting

**ratatouille:**

hmm.

when did you come to this realization?

you were pretty adamant against abstraction the other day.

**robin hood:**

Today at 6 in the morning

**rajah:**

now that’s epic!

prime thinking time right there

**rapunzel:**

it most definitely isnt but ok

glad ure having some productive realizations man

esp now that it means ure agreeing with me

bc i’m always right

;-)

**robin hood:**

.

**rapunzel:**

damn okay

fuck you too buddy

**robin hood:**

Heehee

—

**ratatouille:**

**@rapunzel @rajah **can one of you talk some sense into matt?

**robin hood:**

Why are you dragging them into this

Stop it

**ratatouille:**

sorry, what was that? i’m having trouble hearing you.

i think your head’s too far up your ass.

**robin hood:**

Frank quit it

**rapunzel:**

is this like a genuine argument or are u guys play fighting

i cant tell over messages

**ratatouille:**

i’m being serious.

matt has absolutely zero common sense.

**robin hood:**

As if you’re one to talk

You don’t have any semblance of boundaries or morality

**rapunzel:**

uh do u guys want to take this to the dms maybe? or talk it out in person?

this seems kind of personal

**robin hood:**

It was Frank’s idea so don’t ask me

**ratatouille:**

ah, of course you’re completely blameless, aren’t you?

you just love to act all high and mighty. can never stand it when people point out your fuckups.

**rapunzel:**

what is going on

what brought all of this on??

**ratatouille:**

oh, it’s been a long time coming.

red just loves to run from his problems.

**robin hood:**

So now our relationship is just a problem?

**ratatouille:**

you said it, not me.

anyways that’s how you treat it, so i don’t know why you’re acting so accusatory.

**robin hood:**

I do not

**rapunzel:**

guys

you’re both being ridiculous right now

like do you even hear yourselves?

i don’t know what the hell happened to start this but there’s no way it’s actually worth it

and it’s an asshole move to involve karen and i in this

both of you. get it together

if either of u message here again just to argue im gonna kick your ass

**robin hood:**

Hey

**rapunzel:**

dont fucking start man

you’re my best friend okay

so im not going to take any of your shit

now im going to go study so good fucking bye

sort your shit out

**ratatouille:**

.

yes sir.

—

**rajah:**

anw backreading ur argument literally gave me an ulcer

or a heart attack

or both

**ratatouille:**

sorry about that.

got caught up in the moment and was acting a lot less mature than i should’ve been, lol.

**rapunzel:**

yeah we know

ure lucky we’re such a kind and forgiving bunch of friends

**ratatouille:**

indescribably lucky.

**rapunzel:**

damn don’t get too sappy on us now

**ratatouille:**

can’t help it.

it’s weird to think that i haven’t even known y’all for that long.

**rajah:**

shoutout to hells kitchen for bringing us all tgt xx

**rapunzel:**

shoutout to my dirty apartment for forcing us to eat out on the night we met frank!

**ratatouille:**

shoutout to us!

**rapunzel:**

**@robin hood **where are u ure missing out on soft hrs

**robin hood:**

I’m here

Are you guys free tonight

Was going to suggest a sleepover tonight

We can reminisce and watch nineties rom coms LOL

**rapunzel:**

oh HELL yeah

ugh love it when u suggest sleepovers

**rajah:**

omg yes

my last class of the day got cancelled so ;-P im free literally whenever

**robin hood:**

You can come over whenever you want then

Skipped my afternoon class today so I’m just studying at my apartment

**rapunzel:**

what a rebel

im going to an artist lecture at 4 but ill prob b done by 5, so i can head over then

**rajah:**

niceee

**@ratatouille **frank are u coming too

like no pressure if ure busy or anything but our sleepovers are legendary

**ratatouille:**

i’ve never heard any legends about it though?

but lol yeah i’m actually already at matt’s apartment rn so :)c

**rajah:**

this is gonna b fucking epic

**rapunzel:**

yall... it's time to get soft and appreciative of each other

love u all

ure my bros, my homies, my babes...

lol

<3

**robin hood:**

<3

**rajah:**

<3

**ratatouille:  
**<3

**Author's Note:**

> i've never properly read a daredevil comic in my life, but one day i will and [clenches fist] i'll characterize everyone properly  
the very few and very limited descriptions of art/art school were stolen from myself . art school is hell  
anw thank u for reading, hope this was at least Remotely Enjoyable!


End file.
